Signal enhancement techniques can be driven by the ability to estimate attributes of the physical process that generates a desired signal in order to remove influences of a corrupting process. Some approaches are primarily concerned with estimating one or more attributes of a single physical object. Various approaches have estimated attributes in cascade/sequentially (e.g., first estimating an object's angle, then estimating the fundamental frequency given the angle, and so forth) and often focus on tracking the attributes of only a single dominant object.